


Best of the Situation

by Araminia16



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Magical voyuerism, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araminia16/pseuds/Araminia16
Summary: Beau and Jester wake up in a single room with an unopenable door. A figure appears and gives them two choices. Sex or Torture. No big deal right? It's just sex and Beau is her best friend. Everything will be fine.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the behest of one of the readers I'll let you guys know that this story contains elements of non consensual voyeurism and threat of torture if they don't have sex. There is consent obtained and no one does anything they don't agree to but it might have some negative connotation. Smut isn't until chapter 2. 
> 
> Be safe and have a happy year!

Beau slammed her fist into the metal door three more times before delivering a frustrated kick to the offending object. The sharp zing of pain shot up her leg as she limped back to the single bed where Jester waited. The usually talkative tiefling now sat quietly on the bed with a somewhat vacant stare at nothing in particular.

Beau had woken first after the camp came under attack and a sharp pain drug her into unconsciousness. She woke fully clothed in a room with thick opaque glass on either side and a single metal door with no visible way to open it. Jester woke up shortly after Beau groggy and now afraid. It was too much like the Iron Shepherd's even though Beau had taken her icy cold hands and promised she wouldn't let anyone hurt Jester. 

Beau sat aggressively back down on the bed and the pent up aggression clawed now at her throat.

"Beau," Jester whispered. "What do you think they want with us?" Her voice shivered in the air as Beau absorbed the words. 

"I really don't know, Jess."

Luckily they didn’t have to wait long for a figure to appear from thin air nearby. Beau instantly leapt for it and collided with the wall as her foot passed through the now apparition who merely chuckled at the attempt to disable it. 

Beau righted herself and stalked around the cloaked figure. It was impossible to tell what the race was, let alone the gender even as they began to speak, “Hello. I’m sure you have plenty of questions as to why you have awoken here in this rather nice room together. Your companions are well and you will not have to stay long so far as you follow the rules.” 

“Yeah well I’m not much on rules,” Beau crossed her arms over her chest with a glare. 

“Beau,” Jester’s chided which was enough to silence her further.

“You might want to reconsider your stance on them for this particular trial. This is a rather exclusive...club of sorts where our patrons have certain tastes and volunteers are obtained from nearby. You will not be harmed unless you wish it and you are free to go once you have fulfilled the terms I will lay out.” 

“Why should we believe you? You totally abducted us.” 

“You can think whatever you wish but the door over there will not open unless I will it. You will be compensated for your time as well so do not worry. And your pairing has been chosen by our patrons. Along with those of your companions. They seem to have a taste for the exotic as well as some girl on girl action if you will.” 

Beau let the words process before she interrupted with a sharp sound, “Girl on girl action? You want us to fuck in here? What the hell kind of sickos are you?” 

“I was getting to that but yes. We want you to ‘fuck’ as it were. Our patrons will be viewing from beyond this room eagerly but there will be no interruptions as such. When they have been satisfied with what they see they will notify me and the door will open. A purse will be in the hallway out of this complex and once you leave the location will be purged from your memory.”

“People want to watch us have sex? Mama had some ladies who did that sort of stuff but I don’t think I want to.” 

“And that is entirely your choice. If you choose not to participate here then you will be rendered unconscious and transferred to the room where the patrons tastes are more about blood and pain than pleasure. Either way you will win freedom and healing should the latter be necessary.” The voice did not waver as it outlined torture as a possible option. 

Beau cringed and Jester gave a high noise of distress, “I think we’ll pass on that.” 

“Excellent. I would have been rather put out to mar such a pretty canvas as the blue one.”

“So we have to have sex and then we get to leave? No questions asked?” 

“Precisely.” 

“Do they have requests? I mean if they are watching us screw why not add to it?” Beau’s biting sarcasm attempted to mask the distress she felt clawing at her throat. 

“Oh. Many. Would you like a list? Each request is worth a monetary amount which will be added to the purse should they be fulfilled.” 

“What constitutes as sex?” 

“Well for our male/female pairs the parameters are easier. For females only there must be flesh exposed and one or both must come but there are no rules necessarily on how it comes about but if the patrons are not satisfied you will remain until they are. Though they are not cruel about the whole ordeal. Most just have a voyeur complex and wish to fulfill it.” 

“I need to pee,” Jester announced the figure gestured to a part of the room where a door swung open and the tiefling nearly ran to it and shut the door firmly behind her. 

“We going to be fed? And get our weapons back?” 

“Oh. Yes. They should also be on the way out. I can tell you aren’t happy with this arrangement and I do apologize for the inconvenience but the girl is rather pretty so it won’t be any real hardship.” 

“She’s my best friend and she was kidnapped before. This is not good for her at fucking all.” 

“Ah. Well nothing to do for it now. I shall produce food in the room for you both and allow some time to acclimate. When the stone on the wall changes from red to green things will be viewable so do keep it in mind and try not to insult the patrons. They do not take well to it.” With a nod the pleasant monotone figure vanished. 

Jester sagged against the wall as the taste of bile and vomit twisted her mouth in a grimace. The sweat along her limbs and face now cooled rapidly from the panic which gripped her. She couldn’t be taken again. Not again. Couldn’t watch them hurt Beau and wherever Fjord, Caleb, Caduceus and Yasha were she wanted to know they were safe. She couldn’t be alone again where they talked about her as if she weren’t there. As if she were just an object. She had seen Nott disappear before they were taken and hoped her goblin/halfling friend was safe. 

“Hey, Jessie. Are you okay?” Beau’s gruff tone came through soft and gentler than usual and Jester summoned up her mask. 

“Yeah. I just had to poop too. No big deal. Is that creepy guy gone?” 

“For now yeah but this is such bullshit. I can’t believe these creepy fuckers exist here where they can just kidnap us and expect to watch us have sex.” 

“What?” 

“I didn’t know if you were listening or talking to the Traveler but these jackasses want to watch us screw and if we do they’ll let us go.” 

“Not to keep us?” 

“Not from the way that person talked. If it was a person.” 

“But you don’t like me like me, Beau.” 

“You don’t have to like like the person you have sex with, Jester. But I wanted to talk to you first before this all starts up and you have to real with me, okay?” Beau did like like her but that wasn’t the point.

“Sure.” Jester staggered to her feet after the dizziness passed and a new anxiety twisted her belly up as she sat on the toilet cause she really did need to pee. 

“Have you ever had sex?” 

There it was. The daughter of the Ruby of the Sea had to have had sex before. She read enough smut to be an expert at it by now but aside from masturbation Jester hadn’t even kissed anyone let alone done more. Her mama told her once she started it wouldn’t stop and so she should save it for someone she loved. “No.” 

“Okay. Have you ever done anything at all?” 

“No.” 

“No kissing?” 

“Fjord didn’t count and neither did Caleb so no. It sounds really dumb doesn’t it?” 

“No. Not at all, Jess but I mean I can try to get us out of here again. When they come to try to take us to the torture room I’ll just pop pop and we can escape.” 

“What if it doesn’t work? I don’t want to be tortured again, Beau. I can’t.” 

Maybe Beau noticed the way her voice changed in pitch and she quickly soothed, “Okay. Okay. So what do you want to do?” 

“It’s no big deal right? Sex? The books make it not a big deal at all. We’ll just do some stuff and leave.” 

“But you don’t like girls so that might be a problem.” 

“I like you, Beau and I know you won’t hurt me because you are my best friend so its better than some stranger who doesn’t care about you. Is it a lot different with girls? We haven’t read that many lesbian smut books for me to know.” 

“Same general idea but I’m glad you trust me. I means a lot.” And it did. The way Beau’s treacherous heart thudded at the idea of kissing Jester and of touching her and making her moan brought a blush to her cheeks. 

“I don’t know if I want them to watch me and see me naked and stuff.” 

“I’ll keep you covered up.” 

“Okay.” Jester stood and cleaned up before she opened the door to find Beau sitting against the wall close to the door. She looked up at Jester’s fragile smile and sighed. 

“I’m so sorry. We should have done a better job keeping watch.” 

“It’s not your fault Beau but you better pee quick before the stuff happens. I know I can’t orgasm when I need to pee.” 

“Yeah.” Beau leaned onto her hand a popped her feet under her in one smooth motion. She used the bathroom and splashed water over her face. Sex had never made her nervous before but her hands trembled traitorously until she clenched them into fists and wiped the excess water off her face. Her hand lingered on the doorknob and she took a deep breath before she joined Jester in the other room. The stone on the wall still gleamed red and Jester sat on the bed with a barely touched plate of easy finger foods and a half empty glass of wine nearby. 

Beau approached her slowly and slid into the bed next to her with the plate between them. Even though her stomach snarled for nourishment she couldn’t do much more than a few bites to curb the hunger and a full smooth mouthful of wine. 

Jester stared forward with her hands in her lap over the symbol of the Traveler at her belt. Her fingers twitched and clenched while Beau watched. “Should we take some stuff off now or--?” 

“Maybe our boots or something. Just to be comfortable.” 

Beau leaned over the side and unlaced her boots while Jester did the same. She moved the plate of food off to a side table and was about to open her mouth to talk when the light changed to green and the words died in her throat.


	2. The Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's smut ladies and gentleman and those who do not identify as either. Nice, fluffy friend smut. Yay!

Jester stared at the now green stone and she felt her throat bob as she swallowed. She shivered and felt Beau’s hands on her arms as she was shifted away. 

Beau blocked the stone with her body while she rubbed Jester’s arms soothingly, “Hey. We can still try something else. You don’t have to do anything with anyone if you don’t want to.” 

Jester swallowed again then focused on Beau’s face. The sincere softness she found there soothed some of the tension from her frame. “I don’t really know what to do. I’ve read stuff but I can’t think of anything now.” 

“I don’t mind doing the work if that’s what you are worried about, Jess,” Beau answered Jester’s whisper with one of her own. They were close enough now that all she had to do would be to lean forward the two or three inches to kiss Jester but didn’t at the look of abashed embarrassment. 

“But that wouldn’t be fair. What about you? I mean orgasms are really pretty nice.”

“I can do that myself, Jess. No big deal. I promise. You take care of us all the time so it's time someone took care of you.” 

“But...I don’t know where to put my hands or how to move my face or anything. What if I’m really bad?” 

Beau let the smile spilt her features as she shook her head, “You’ll be fine. Just follow my lead, okay? I’ll keep you covered up.” 

Jester’s gaze pierced through Beau’s face to the green stone as she worried her lip between white teeth. “So what do I do again?” 

“Close your eyes and breathe,” Beau watched the bright lavender disappear behind long eyelashes and blue lids and waited a few seconds before she leaned in and pressed brown to blue with the softest intention. She drew back after a few seconds and smiled again when Jester’s brow furrowed and she blinked before opening her eyes. 

“Is that a kiss? It wasn’t anything like the smut I read.” 

Beau felt her belly twist up at the critique but didn’t let it show, “Close your eyes again and just do what feels okay. But you have to tell me if you don’t like something I do. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Jester nodded and closed her eyes once more while Beau leaned in again and pressed her lips to Jester’s a second time. This time Beau leaned into it and all the stupid smut books and thier descriptions of kissing ran through her head. Jester’s lips really were so soft. Like rose petals and silk and it caught her off guard when Jester tried to reciprocate. Her technique was flawed and the attempt made Beau’s traitorous heart flutter. The tip of her nose bumped into Beau’s as she leaned in and Beau had to take her chin in hand and tilt her ever so slightly. 

This time when they pulled back Jester’s lips parted and she felt the flush in her cheeks and the way her heart did this flippy thing when Beau gave her this look. A tender thing from the gruff monk. 

But Jester’s eyes drifted as they do and her attention divided between Beau and the knowledge her first kiss had been witness by a bunch of pervy people. The sour thought drowned the blush in a wash of cold while she pulled back and crossed her arms, “That was better I think. Have you kissed a lot of people?” 

“Enough. You did pretty good yourself. We can keep doing that for a while if you want, just to get used to it. If they want to watch then we can take our time, right?” Beau reached out and her fingers enclosed over one of Jester’s hands to give it a comforting squeeze. 

Jester nodded and leaned in again but the brightness in her eyes seemed dimmer somehow and her body language more closed off than Beau wanted but they had time to loosen up. Beau leaned in and this time Jester tilted her head properly while they kissed once, twice, three times before Beau broke off to kiss the bottom of Jester’s chin. “You okay, Jessie?” She whispered close to the pointed ear of her friend. 

Jester nodded but Beau could smell the lie and gave her a measured look. She followed Jester’s gaze to the green stone and shifted with the speed and grace of her training to pull Jester off balance to end up with her back to the stone. It stared Beau in the face now but it was whatever. “Jester. I want you to focus on me, okay? Just me. Don’t think about the stone or the circumstance or what you might be afraid of. You gotta let it all go. I told you I would take care of you and I will but you can’t think about it. I can’t do this if you don’t like it too.” 

“What if I like it too much? What if I like you too much or something? You wouldn’t want to be stuck with me forever or anything would you? With Yasha somewhere else? Or what if I don’t like it at all, I don’t want to make you feel bad or anything, Beau. You are my best friend and I don’t want either of us to be hurt with this so maybe I shouldn’t like it that much. Maybe you should just do what you need to do and we can leave and nothing will change and we will still be friends.” Jester had devolved in the way she did when she felt stressed out as the words poured fast from her mouth so much Beau almost wasn’t able to catch it all.

Brown hands framed Jester’s freckled cheeks while her eyes latched onto Jester with a hard look, “Nothing will ever make me stop being your friend, got it? Nothing. No matter what happens here we will still be friends but I won’t have you dead fish on me. Not when you are so bright and beautiful and deserve more than this. You deserve the romantic beach and the seaside and the castles and everything else in those smut books but if you just think we are in some nice room on the beach with the Nicodranas sunset in the distance it can be special to you. Okay? So just focus on me and think of your home and not about anything else. We can leave and figure it out later.” Beau had started to stroke her thumb along Jester’s cheek as a single tear fell from her eye. 

Jester gave her a watery smile and nodded, “Okay. As long as you promise.” 

“Always, Jess.” 

Beau leaned in and captured Jester’s lips in another kiss and this time instead of closing her eyes Jester kept them open. It was strange being so close to someone and looking at them while they kissed you but it was nice. Beau’s eyes were always really pretty. 

With only a little bit of timidness Jester reached up and put her hand on Beau’s shoulder. The bare skin felt really warm and soft and nice and so she kept it there while they parted and came together, learning how to move and breathe as a unit. Jester felt Beau’s hand press against the back of her neck fingers parting short hair while the other hand and forearm wrapped around her back. Jester felt the flex of taut muscle as Beau pulled her closer, falling back with Jester sprawled into her lap. The squeak parted flushed lips and Beau looked a lot different than she did before. The affection was there in her eyes but also something else that made her belly feel funny. It was a moment before the kissing started again but as they met again Jester now sat well balanced in Beau’s lap with her legs sprawled out to the side. It made her dress ride up her thighs but the leggings kept anything from showing. “Remember. You have to tell me if you don’t like something.” Beau’s normally rough voice seemed rougher and more breathless and Jester smiled at her.

“Okay.” 

Beau pulled her in but this time Jester’s lips parted in a soft sigh as Beau’s lips met the line of her cheek along her chin, the hand at the back of her neck directed her to expose more of her flesh to Beau and it felt really pretty good. Beau kissed and nuzzled her pulse thrumming faster than she remembered and she heard the short sharp breaths of Beau in her ear. 

She had often thought about what to call the place between her thighs. Sometimes the books called it a flower or treat or something really silly. Vulva or vagina seemed no fun at all. Pussy only reminded her of Frumpkin and then Caleb. Core seemed stupid too. Cunt was visceral and crass but at the moment she thought it might fit as it warmed in arousal. 

“You are doing so good Jessie,” Beau praised and Jester could only nod and gasp in reply, her hand spasming as Beau hit something she liked. Her other hand, useless at her side lifted to grab onto Beau while the heat under her skin seemed a little scary but in a good way. 

Beau did it again while the hand at Jester’s neck rubbed and massaged to help keep her calm. 

Beau felt the little motions Jester’s hips did every time she pulled at blue flesh with her mouth. The smallest little cants for more that Jess probably didn’t even know she was doing and Beau needed to make it happen more. Beau was already wet and ready and they hadn’t even gotten to the good part. “Is it okay to take these buttons down a little?” 

Jester’s dress had buttons halfway up the dress and a small corset underneath but it took her a second to register what Beau had said with her eyes closed and her body like a livewire. “A couple, maybe. Are you going to kiss me more? I like it.” 

It was endearing the small way she admitted her desire and Beau wanted to fulfill it. Beau used a single hand to pop open three buttons and expose more blue skin with the lines of shimmering silver to her hands and eyes. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other naked before but this was different. This time she could really appreciate how beautiful Jester really was. Beau broke the kiss with an audible pop and leaned Jester back a little. There was a purple-red flush to her neck and upper chest , her collarbones were elegant and the hint of a swell of her breasts made her quite the picture just as her tattoo did. 

“Do you want me to touch you or kiss you?” She whispered into the space between them with bright and eager eyes. 

“You can do whatever you want, Jess.” 

“Okay then. Can we dance?” At Beau’s befuddled look she cackled, “Not really, Beau. I really like to dance but this is a bit more fun than that. Can I see you without your vest thing?It looks like it might get in the way just a little bit.” 

Beau shook her head with affectionate exasperation, “Sure.” She shucked the coat off with little preamble and out of the corner of her eye caught Jester’s unabashed ogling before she turned back. This time it was Beau who was caught off guard as Jester’s hands shot up to either side of her face and pulled her forward. 

Neither of them were sure after they surfaced how Beau ended up on her back with Jester straddling her hips kissing and kissing and kissing until they were both dizzy and breathless with need. Somewhere in the mix Jester’s dress ended up hiked up nearly over her hips and Beau’s hands kneaded and scratched on the ample flesh of her backside. Jester arched in when Beau’s nails traced her upper thighs and plump fanged mouth bit and sucked at dark skin with enthusiasm. 

Jester spread her thighs further apart when Beau hauled her up to play and scratch along the back of her thighs while Jester moaned and shuddered above her. So unabashed despite her earlier reluctance. Beau fought the urge to trail her hands in between Jester’s thighs despite feeling the heat of her hovering over the skin of Beau’s abs. 

Jester’s hands trailed up and buried themselves in Beau’s hair. The topknot style in disarray and so she watched the strands fall around Beau’s face with affection. “Still okay?” 

“Yep. Those perverts can watch all they like because I’m amazing, aren’t I?” 

“Sure are, Jess.” 

Jester giggled and rubbed the tip of her nose on Beau’s before kissing it and rolling off. “I really want to get naked. I’m all sweaty and hot.” 

“If you want,” Beau wouldn’t stop her. 

“You could help me a little, couldn’t you Beau?” 

“Y-yeah. Absolutely.” She sat up and her hands shot for the buttons along the front of her dress only to find that it was not a dress. The cloth fell to either side of blue skin and exposed white lace in a mid corset. It slipped down her arms with a whisper and Jester leaned back while biting her lip with a fang exposed. When Beau reached for the skirt Jester quickly shook her head and her eyes darted to the green light. 

Beau crawled forward only to grab onto Jester and pulled her forward with just enough momentum that the tiefling sprawled into Beau’s lap. She righted herself and shifted so her legs draped across Beau’s hips and thighs once more. A few scars dotted the feast of flesh before Beau’s eyes and each one earned on their travels. Calloused hands splayed out and nearly covered Jester’s shoulders before trailing over the defined muscles of her arms then across her toned belly with relish. “You really like my muscles don’t you? Fjord once said something about my being able to crush a melon with my thighs but I don’t really think I’m that strong, do you?” 

All at once her head spun with the images of Jester’s thighs pinning her in place while she ate Jester out and found her lips parted when she came back to herself as well as a rather curious look from Jester. Beau decided to distract them both by bringing her hands up to cup her fairly generous breasts. 

Jester leaned her head back with a sigh while Beau kneaded and stroked her lace covered breasts. Flesh pebbled under her palms and Beau smoothed two fingers over the peak before she pinched lightly and a rough cry echoed around them both while her hips canted over nothing. Beau teased and pinched until Jester’s cries echoed without end and the sound of something slapping the bed over and over again caught her attention. Beau brought her mouth down over one peak and sucked while her other hand continued to work all the while Jester wailed and clawed at her shoulders and back and each sting was a welcome reminder of her skill. She should have known Jester would be expressive and eager. It was the way she did everything and it was one of the things Beau loved about her. 

Jester was too warm, molten and raw like volcano cakes from home and she could feel the thrashing of her tail while the heat pulsed from the places Beau touched to the really damp spot between her legs. She knew what would happen eventually and a tiny speck of anxiety twisted at the core of her heat. What if she wasn’t all that pretty down there? It wasn’t like Jester had looked really recently or done much maintenance on the road. What if she didn’t like it? Or thought she like Beau but maybe didn’t really and it would be really awkward and she wouldn’t want to be her roommate anymore. 

Beau pulled up from Jester’s breast when the tiefling suddenly quieted and tensed and sighed. Jester was back in her own head again. “Hey,” Beau stroked a couple of her fingers along Jester’s cheek. “What’s going on in there?” 

“You don’t want to know Beau it's a pretty scary place up here,” Jester joked. “I’m fine. Can I do things to you now?” 

Beau didn’t believe her for a second but leaned back, “You don’t have to ask, Jess. I mean it.” 

Jester slowly and carefully reached up and Beau had to smile a little at the small tongue sticking out of her mouth. Long delicate fingers pressed softly into the flesh of Beau’s neck, then traced down her collarbones and in between the dip of her top, down past her breasts then tickled toned abs, lingering on the scar on her left side before her whole palm slid back up over her thick shirt and traced over her lips. Beau nipped playfully at Jester’s finger and she let out a soft gasp but didn’t pull back even when Beau wrapped her lips around a digit and drew it in. 

Beau watched Jester’s pupils dilate and her lips part as she swirled her tongue around her finger and released it. “Come on, Jess. Don’t be afraid.” 

Jester’s eyes narrowed and she stroked her damp finger down Beau’s chin and ended just above Beau’s breasts. Nowhere near as well endowed or soft and Jester’s were they still were adequate and even more so when Jester stroked her thumb over where she thought the peak of it was. 

Beau let out a soft breath and Jester did it again. 

“Do you want it off?” 

Jester shook her head, “No. Not unless you do.” 

She began to mimic the things Beau did to her but leaned in to hover over the monk to dip down for one kiss, two, three, until they lost count and Beau panted each time Jester retreated eager for the next kiss, next touch, next anything as long as it smelled of sugar and mischief. “Are you nervous?” Dizzy with desire Beau still sighed out the question through each throb Jester’s clever fingers produced. 

“Yes.” Jester answered and pinched Beau’s nipple sharply ripping a spasm from her. 

“So am I.” 

Jester pulled back with a dubious stare, “You’ve done this before.” 

“But not really with someone I actually care about. Not since before I left home. I don’t want to fuck it up.” Beau shifted forward and stroked Jester’s hair with just a hint of blunted nails. 

“You won’t. What do we do now? Cause the door is still locked.” 

“I know what I want to do but I think it would be a little too much for you.” 

Jester leaned in and kissed Beau again long and full of bottled enthusiasm, “Is it kinky?” 

Beau laughed, “No you wierdo.” Beau trailed her fingers down past Jester’s breasts to rest at the top of her skirt. “I want you out of this. I want you splayed out before me screaming my name. I want you so lost in pleasure you won’t be able to stand it.” 

“Oh. Well. Sure. That’s cool too.” Jester stuttered out while Beau shifted her off and with a few aborted motions and direction had her settled atop soft pillows at the head of the bed. 

Beau crawled slowly up Jester’s body watching the way Jester watched her with dark pupils nearly taking up her entire eye so only a sliver of lavender remained. Beau settled alongside her best friend and pulled her so that they faced each other. She took that time to gently coax Jester with soft strokes of her fingers through her hair to watch the blue locks fall haphazardly. Brushed the base of her scalp where her horns protruded and did so until the lust filled haze of Jester’s gaze dimmed while her eyelids drooped with contentment. Beau even swore that she purred a little bit. The same hand trailed over soft skin, down her neck and over her arm then altered course to slide over Jester’s defined core and then above to give her ass a light squeeze. 

Jester laughed then while she burrowed further into the pillows and watched Beau with expectant hesitation. 

Beau grasped the back of Jester’s thigh after letting her nails trail over the back of it to listen to Jester’s short heavy whine and pulled it over her hip. The skirt was long enough to keep things hidden even without the tights. Even then Beau let her fingers linged near Jester’s knee where it rested on her hip. She ran over and over the skin while watching Jester and with another bitten lip she nodded and Beau slowly made her way up. She could feel the heat from between Jester’s legs long before she pressed a finger just so along the crease of it. 

Jester’s eye never left Beau’s though her lips parted and she grasped onto Beau’s arm but not in fear or anxiety but to keep her steady. 

Slowly Beau trailed a finger over the dampness where she soaked into her tights and Jester’s sharp inhale had her pause.

Jester could feel Beau like a heartbeat. Every little tiny movement seemed so much more in the small space. It felt a little like eating a really good pastry, that joy, but this was so much more delicious the way it seeped into her muscle and bone. Coupled with the way Beau looked at her with such affection it stoked whatever flame in her hotter. Jester gasped when Beau’s finger added more pressure and felt the way her body pulsed in time with the way her heart hammered at her ribs. It wasn’t even that exciting. No skin on skin the way Jester did it but still it left her moaning softly and hips canting into Beau’s touch. Her grip tightened and Beau moved closer to the top and little circles had her bury her face into the pillow and cry out. Heat curled and thrashed about in her belly while Beau whispered things into her ear that she couldn’t really hear but the tone was of gentle encouragement. She moaned into the pillow and rolled her hips harder. It wasn’t long after when the trembling began. The fully body shiver staring in her belly and radiating out to the rest of her while she let out a scream and trembled while Beau held her somehow with the other arm still not letting up until the last of her shaking ended. 

Beau was a little put out that Jester hid from her when it got too much for her but she understood though the scream sounded an awful lot like her name. She wiped her fingers on the bed glistening with Jester’s juices and stroked her back and neck, “I’ve got you. It’s okay.” And other sweet nothings until Jester rose from the pillow and leaned in to kiss Beau. 

“That was fucking amazing, Beau.” 

And if that didn’t puff out her chest a little bit nothing would. “I know.” 

Jester glanced at the door and found it to be locked still. “I don’t think we are going to get out of here like that. But these pants are probably ruined.” She turned onto her back and parted her thighs while she stretched and sank back into the bed. “I could do you the same way.” 

“We should get you out of those tights.”

Jester eyed Beau with her trademarked mischief, “Do you want to get into my pants, Beau?” 

“Hell yeah.” She breathed out. 

“It wouldn’t be very fair to you, would it?” 

“Life’s not fair but I really want to eat you out. You can do me after. I’ll probably come way too fast.” 

“Does it really get you going? Is it really that good cause I don’t think it tastes very good.” 

“It’s not about taste. It’s about the experience.” Beau rose up and splayed her hands up the sides of Jester’s thighs to grab onto the tights and drag them down still making sure to expose as little of Jester as she could. She had to swallow a few times to keep everything in check while strong blue legs appeared inch after inch. The contrast of the brown and blue struck her again as very pretty while she glided her palms up the insides of Jester’s legs. 

“What if it smells bad down there?” 

“Impossible.” 

“Or looks weird?” 

“Vaginas are weird but really really fun so don’t worry about it. I bet it's as pretty as the rest of you.” 

Jester smiled and Beau felt her heart skip a little bit at the blush on her cheeks, “You are really pretty too, Beau.” 

Beau continued up Jester’s thighs and without any signs otherwise pulled her thighs apart and settled between them. It was dark enough only the glistening pink was clear enough to be seen. A faint shimmer of dark blue hair dotted the top possibly in the shape of...something… but everything Beau could see was mouthwateringly nice and she kissed an inner thigh. 

Jester twitched and held her breath as Beau planted small, sweet kisses to her thighs. She couldn’t really see much but maybe that was a good thing as she felt a little bit of energy flare to life at the sound of Beau’s little noises of delight. 

Jester smelled as sweet as she thought she would and when she licked a broad stripe from bottom to top without preamble Jester’s hips nearly dislodged her. 

Beau doubled down while hooking her arms up under Jester’s ass to keep her still and set to work . Flavor and musk peppered her tongue while she set to work lapping and stroking the searing hot pink flesh dripping with more slick with each pass. 

Jester felt like she was too hot. Like she would burn up when Beau slowed down and softened her touch. Fingers pressed into the wood above her while she strained and cried out. Her vision dimmed a little while she rolled her hips into the slick muscle currently making her lose all sense of herself. Sharp, high gasps quickened even as Beau’s pace didn’t change over the swollen bud which gave her so much sensation. The steady methodical climb to climax had her trembling once more with each cry more shrill than the last until she shuddered and clawed at the bed as the waves of climax slammed into her over and over again like when high tide would come at home. Beau eased up near the end and Jester thought it was over but then she changed tactics and started again. “Beau.” Jester moaned when she felt a bolt of lightning come from her cunt as Beau’s lips wrapped around her bud and sucked gently. Then back to the slow press and circles until Jester was half mad and giggling madly with the overload of sensation with each climax almost more intense than the last. By the time she finished her hands were buried into Beau’s hair and her skirt was nearly up to her hips. She clenched on nothing but could feel each heartbeat in her skin and it nearly made her come again. 

Beau wiped her face on the sheets not stained wet and the sight of Jester loose limbed and dazed could only make her wish for more moments between them. With another motion she pulled the skirt back down to hide preserve whatever modesty she had left. Beau crawled up to settle next to her and felt something stroke at her thigh through her loose pants. The hard press of something triangle shaped against her clothed but still very aroused core caused the breath to escape her lungs while a round shape slid along her thigh. Both pressures left her suddenly while her she adjusted halfway up Jester’s body in line with her lace covered chest and then the triangle, hot and flexible pressed on her belly to slide into her pants and underwear with near perfect ease. Past the edge of her belly, down through dark curls and into hot silk. Beau moaned and leaned into Jester, clenching the sheets while it stroked and tapped over the outer edges of her, wet enough and needing enough even that was almost the end for her. 

Jester looked over Beau to see the door swing open but decided to keep going. She was too unsteady now to use her fingers or anything but her tail was just as good. Better sometimes when she was of a mood for it. And Beau looked so pretty with her hair falling over her face and her little cries pressing into Jester’s skin. 

Beau whined and rolled her hips, begging for more and with a slight adjustment the blunted edge slid between eager lips and along molten heat, velvet and so slick it was a little hard to get friction. The tip teased around the firm bud of her clit and again her fists clenched sheets and she moaned into Jester’s skin. “Jess. What--?” 

“Shhh. Sometimes I like doing things with my tail. It feels nice, doesn’t it?” 

Somehow her entire body pulsed with the next spike of pure want. Jester touched herself like this? How often. Oh. Gods. Oh. It tapped against her now and each bit of contact had her clenching around nothing. Then the thin taper of her tail slid back and forth with the spade pressing just so into her. Beau dissolved into open mouthed gasps, hanging forever at the precipice and almost wanting to beg to make it stop or keep it going forever. It could have been hours at the edge or just seconds but Jester’s hands stroked the tattoo behind her neck and threaded through her hair tenderly and she kept her sweat soaked cheek glancing over rough lace. “Please. Please.” She babbled and thrust her hips forward, down, anything to give her just a little more pressure. 

It moved and the edge ran over and over her clit in rapid succession which was just was she needed while her body bowed up and she let out a ragged scream as her vision dimmed and her whole body pulsed with too much energy. Jester didn’t stop and kept it going until she was grabbing for her tail and finally Jester yanked it out, sopping wet with Beau’s release. It glided over Beau’s skin and lay on the bed still glistening with evidence of what she had done with the appendage. 

Beau moaned when Jester hauled her up like she weighed nothing and set her in a cuddle next to her. “The door’s open.” She whispered to the still dazed monk and stroked her softly through her resurface to the world. 

“I think I’m going to take a nap,” Beau replied and kissed at Jester’s collarbone. “We should stay here.” 

“I don’t think our friends would like that very much.” 

“Screw ‘em.” 

“I’m not sure that would be a good idea either, Beau. Since we just did that to each other.” 

“Where did you learn that trick?” 

“By myself. Plus my mama had five clients one night and she was talking about how handy her tail was with them.” 

“We should go then before they decide to keep us.” 

When they both felt a little more grounded Jester rose and pulled back on her blouse and used the dirty sheets to clean up the mess she had made. The stone had changed back to red now and the door remained open. 

Beau put her vest back on and cleaned up in the bathroom . Not much to do for the pants and underwear but oh well. It would wash out. They pulled on their boots and stared at the door. 

“Friends?” 

“Always.” Beau replied and Jester leaned on her shoulder for a moment before she took a deep breath and stood up followed by Beau. 

Outside the room there was indeed two bags of gold along with an itemized receipt of gold owed and each extra thing added to the payment. 

“Using my tail got us an extra 500 gold, huh.” Jester looked it over. It still wasn’t right what this place did but at least it wasn’t so bad. 

“2,500 total for each of us isn’t bad. Now we should try to find the others and see what fucked up mess they got into.” 

It didn’t take them long to find the exit or the remainder of their party. 

After some awkward glances around Yasha admitted to the torture, Caduceus had been asked to strip and pose for painting, Nott had followed them and tried to make a plan to get them out, and Fjord and Caleb wouldn’t say what happened to them though Beau could infer from the blushes and avoidance of eye contanct it had to be sex. She would get it out of them sooner or later. 

As for Jester she seemed to glide back into the rest of them with ease and on the way out of the strange place she ever reached over to take Beau’s hand in hers as they walked into what remained of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to write the Fjord/Caleb stuff because I don't really ship them enough to do it but if someone else wants to give it a whirl you have my blessing. 
> 
> I'm coming up with the next chapter to Slow Growth for any of my readers of that story and it's gonna be fluffy. I need more happy before sad. Don't know when it will be out but the end of the year was crazy and hopefully it will get better at work. Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a two parter. I have part 2 in the works. The next chapter is just sex but I thought I would give some fluff too. :)


End file.
